


Downfall Of D.I.C.E

by DorkishDanshi



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Angst, Childhood Memories, Grief/Mourning, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-12 22:37:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13557066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DorkishDanshi/pseuds/DorkishDanshi
Summary: Kokichi Oma is simply sick of living so enters the yearly edition of the popular game show, Danganronpa, abandoning has organisation with this decision. Little did he know that his decision, led to a downward spiral for the other two founding members of D.I.C.E.{Misa and Diablo belong to me. Rimuru belongs to @KtRimuru on Twitter, Kabame belongs to @HeartlessKabame on Twitter and Rin belongs to @_monodes_ on Twitter. }





	Downfall Of D.I.C.E

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired partly by chapter 5 of the game and chapter 1 of a KG GC I am a member of as Diablo on my Twitter.

"You're really going to compete in that game show, boss?" A concerned voice echoed the office of Kokichi Oma. The voice was gentler than usual, booted footsteps seeming to echo as he walked into his superior's office. "Y..You could die in there..!" The panicked voice belonged to the supreme leader's right hand man, whom only went by the name Diablo. "W..What will happen here if you die..?"

The smaller boy simply smiled weakly up at the taller male, before wrapping his arms around the other's waist. "I..If I die in Danganronpa, I leave you and Misa in charge to continue our legacy. Remember what we agreed on when we founded this group..? Keep your promise to me..Akiko."

The surveyor stiffened, his demon faced mask remaining on the side of his head. His sky blue eyes seemed to flash with horror as he heard his words. "B..Boss..You can't be serious..! You've always said..I-I can't be a leader..!" This was such a surprising sight. Diablo was the hardened man of D.I.C.E and had now been reduced to a trembling mess. "Y..You can't do this, sir..!" 

"Oh..I already signed up, Diablo. There's no use in stopping me.." The smaller of the boys presented the letter of application which had been signed by Team Danganronpa. "W...Why..? Why did you apply, sir..? I can't lose you..You're the only one who..truly made me feel..like I wasn't a demon." Diablo was forcing himself not to cry at the moment but his body seemed to just continue shaking. 

"I better go..They've come to pick me up. Lead on, Diablo. Lead on in my absence." Those had been Kokichi's last words to his right hand man. The last words he'd ever say to any of his acquaintances at his organization. "You'll be a great leader, Diablo. Sometimes a knight has to take on a different role." And with that, the small boy gave the surveyor one last hug before leaving their headquarters, with his "goons" merely praying that they'd see their boss in person soon enough.. 

[A week after the signups of Danganronpa 53]

"Everything seems to be going fine with the boss.." Both Misa and Diablo watched intently as footage of the gameshow was being streamed on live television. "T-They're still at the introductory stage so no killing yet.." Misa mumured in a worried tone, squeaking as she heard a commotion down the hall. 

"Hm...? Sounds like a devilish disturbance.." The surveyor withdrew his knife from one of his holsters and gritted his teeth. He stood in front of the smaller female near him, whom began to cling to the other, fearing for her life. The duo stayed close to one another, pacing out of the control room that was centered in the headquarters. 

Pained and panicked screaming and crying could be heard down the hall which set Diablo's adrenaline in motion. "Stay behind me and close, Misa..!" He moved his mask downward and sprinted to the source of the noise. His knives remained in his gloved hands as the duo seemed to get closer to the source of the noise they had detected. 

Neither could have quite predicted the scene. Their compadres were splayed on the floor, most unconscious and with pink blood patches all over their white outfits.  There were also men with suits around which were armed with guns. Diablo, with his sharp intellect, was able easily piece everything together quite simply. 

"Y..Ya bastards..!" The surveyor growled under his breath, practically lunging at the men whom doned suits and guns. "D-Diablo..c-careful...!" But the pinkette's pleas went unheard by the taller male whom was already consumed by his devilish rage. "Y..Ya better not...hurt the boss..I know who ya are..!" 

Not many words left the male's throat after that. The surveyor was then tackled to the ground and pinned there. "L-Let him go..P--" Misa pleaded, squeaking out as she was forcefully grabbed by the wrist. So forceful that a small cut was made by the person's nails. 

"You'll be perfect for Mr Oma's motive video. His precious family all bloody and exhausted..~ Wonder if this will draw that boy into murder..!" An associate made such a premonition, causing the others to nod. Diablo just seemed completely horrified by what had happened as the entire group were loaded into a cell on a truck. 

[Several Days later at the Academy for Gifted Juveniles] 

"Upupupu..! Would all students gather in the media room? The principal demands it! I have a suprised lined up for each and every one of you sorry lot!" Monokuma's animatronic voice boomed from a nearby speaker attached to a monitor. 

"Dammit..This school is already givin' me the creeps.." One of the taller students muttered. The deep voice belonged to the now Ultimate Astronaut, Kaito Momota. He appeared to glare down at little Kokichi, whom flinched immediately at the glare. 

"Ya all have a reason ya wanna live right?! Well that reason will be erased right now..! Upupupu! Doesn't that fill you with the ultimate despair?!" Such words only made the sixteen adolescents stiffen in fear, as they all arrived at the allurious room their principal had spoke of. 

Moments later, they were all sat into their allocated seats, forced to watch their so called "motive videos" to encourage to the New Semester of School Killing to begin. Most were skeptical on their contents but not Kokichi. Kokichi was sickened by what he saw. All of his organisation locked in a huge cell, all blood covered of some sort. "I..I've got to get out of here..I..I can't believe I thought I this would be a good idea.." The small boy mumbled. 

"T..This can't be right...! I..I will fight for an escape and an end to whatever we've been put into..!" A determined voice echoed through the media room, causing 15 heads to turn toward the source. The voice came from none other than Shuichi Saihara, whom had been allocated the talent of Ultimate Detective in this edition of the popular gameshow.  

The other's words seemed to kindle some hope within the tiny supreme leader. Maybe they really can out smart the people behind this! Maybe they will get out! "Y-Yeah..! That guy is right..! We can't give them what they want...!" That even made the detective behind him smile. "Name's Shuichi by the way. Shuichi Saihara." Kokichi intently smiled and listened to the other speak. "Kokichi. Kokichi Oma." 

"Upupupu! You all really are naïve! This is a game of despair, betrayal and homicide! Get your mantra going and get spilling the blood of your classmates!" 

"W-We won't die here right..?" 

"Of course we won't. I promised didn't I, Kokichi?" 

Oh they couldn't be more wrong. 

[A few weeks later]

The New Semester of School Killing had progressed further and further. By this point, there was only 7 students remaining. Grievance was continually circling around the currently surviving students but a plan between between two of the male students was already in motion. With good intentions though at least.. To try and bring about the end of the end of the killing game. 

Kaede Akamatsu was executed.  
Rantaro Amami was killed via a shotput ball to the head.  
Ryoma Hoshi was bludgeoned to death.  
Kirumi Tojo was executed.  
Angie Yonaga was killed with a sickle.  
Tenko Chabashira was "accidentally" killed via a seance.  
Korekiyo Shinguuji was executed.  
Miu Iruma was strangled to death.  
Gonta Gokuhara was executed. 

Kokichi Oma had no clue on how he could deal with this anymore..but he kept hiding behind that image he worked so hard to perfect. Finally he managed to come up with something. He didn't want to live anymore during this killing game. That's when he had decided: he'd blackmail someone into killing him. Someone "stupid" perse. 

The plot was set in motion. The tiny Supreme leader arranged a secret meeting with a student he despised: Kaito Momota, the Ultimate Astronaut. "I know..you're the mastermind, Kokichi.." The taller male held a crossbow in his arms, one that had been given to him specifically for the purpose of killing Kokichi by Maki. 

"Nishishi..~ You really are full of crap, space pants! I want to end this game, silly..or do I? You'll never find out since I'm a--" His words were cut off as he felt a dart hit him in the back. A poison dart nonetheless. The boy toppled slightly and turned to face whom had shot the arrow. 

"Stand down, Kokichi..You're outnumbered.." The voice was feminine and erriee. It belonged to none other than Maki Harukawa. She stood, readying another arrow to be shot at the supreme leader to successfully kill him. She fired the second arrow, expecting it to strike the smaller boy "The end for you is now, Kokichi. Say your pray--" 

What happened next only stunned the assasin and caused her to stare at the scene that was enveloping right in front of her. That second arrow didn't hit Kokichi but hit Kaito instead. Right in his upper shoulder. The whole impact caused the astronaut to stagger a bit. "K-Kaito..y-you idiot..that was meant to kill Kokichi! Give me a moment! I'm sure Shuichi has an antidote in his lab!" And off the agile female ran. Shame that she was too late. 

"N-Now..let's just get back to our original plans.." Kaito wheezed slightly, wiping a bit of blood off of his bottom lip. "T-That's a good idea..since I'm the mastermind after all..nishishi..~" The poor smaller boy was clearly afraid. He was trembling, magenta blood soaking through his white outfit. "Or is that a lie? Suppose we'll never know now..Since my death is going to be soon, correct?" He then willingly got into the hydraulic press on his own accord, a weak and broken smile on his little face, with the astronaut's astral jacket covering his petite and frail body. 

That look appeared to break the Luminary's heart once he saw it as his large hand leaned the control for the press. "I...I'm sorry grandma..and you too, grandpa.." He recalled how his grandparents pleaded for their grandson to survive this but alas, he had let them down. "Y..You too Kokichi..Harumaki and Shuichi..." With tears flowing down his tanned cheeks, he finally pressed the controls which lowered the press, squishing the smaller boy's body. 

Most horrifyingly, all this was streamed on live television. For entertainment perse. Unfortunately, for the sake probably of provoking paranoia and the like into it's members, a small television set had been implemented in the space near the cell which every single D.I.C.E member had been forced into. In short, they had been forced to watch their boss being murdered. 

All members were filled with grief as they saw the scene play out, crying and shaking. The worst affected member appeared to be Diablo. The surveyor stated at the screen with a dead and soulless look in his light blue eyes. For once, there was tears in his eyes. Something rather rare for the so called "Devil of D.I.C.E." A familiar yet distant memory was playing back in his head. 

{Diablo's flashback} 

The surveyor recalled meeting Kokichi when the duo were merely eight years old. The duo shared similarities such as both having troubled backgrounds. "Hey..! You're that kid they call Diablo right? That's a weird name! I like it!" The excited voice of a young Kokichi would coo upon meeting his future right hand man for the first time. 

"W-Well it's..actually a name I call myself.. My parents don't treat me so good.."The small surveyor mumbled, squeaking as his arm was suddenly grabbed by the more enthusiastic boy. 

Kokichi's violet eyes sparkled and he flashed an excited smile. "M-My parents don't treat me good either..I was thinking..maybe I could make an evil group! O-One where there is no killing and we protect our members from parents like that! I'll be the leader and you'll be my right hand man! We'll show them how strong we are!" 

"Y-Yeah..! We'll do that and be strong guys when we grow up! We'll beat anyone up who messes with us!" The surveyor seemed to nod enthusiastically, taking the others hand in his own with an adorable giggle leaving his chapped lips. 

{End of Flashback} 

Diablo was shaking with anger, tears streaming down his paled cheeks. "Y...Ya bastards...It's all because of ya that the boss is dead..! All because of ya encouraging him to join your sick game..! He's dead and it's all because of ya..! Y..Ya deserve a fate worse than hell..!" The male practically yelled, his heart completely hurt by what he had seen. I mean, he had just seen his best friend and boss be killed right in front of his eyes. 

The usually strong male had been reduced to nothing. His anger did not lessen as he glared over at the representatives whom were guiding their cell. "L..Lucifer will bring about your hellish demise..! Just ya wait...ya pathetic piece of shit..!" It had gotten to the point where he proceeded to point his knife outwards toward the representatives, his demon face mask leaning on the side of his head. "D-Diablo..! Calm down!" Misa urged, clinging onto the far taller male to hold him back. 

"Now,now. Cease the violence and listen to your *girlfriend*. Or shall we force you into an ordeal like your boss had suffered, hm?" A representative chuckled darkly to himself, pushing up his glasses as he looked over menacingly at the angry surveyor. 

If only Misa and Diablo had known that what they were told by this..strange man. Was the truth in its entirety. It would lead to heartbreak after heartbreak for the sole 2 original founders of D.I.C.E, having just lost their third founder to an allurious killing game. The duo would never get over the grief that the event brought upon them.. 

[Time skip to the Oma's Body Discovery Announcement] 

Shuichi Saihara awoke to the startling sound of his monitor in his room chiming on. Just the fact it chimed the moment he awoke, filled the slueth with feelings of dread and unease. 

"Upupupu...~ Looks like one of your classmates seemed blood last night! Go find out who it is, Sherlock!" 

Animatronic laughter echoed through the sleuth's dorm once more, promoting the boy to finally get up and investigate the claim that Monokuma had somewhat made. Nothing could have prepared the slueth for what he'd see. Blood covered the room, leaking mostly from under the press. "L-Lift the press up, Harukawa..! I need to know who's body this is!" 

Maki was even too frightened to even do that...what if they found out what had happened the night before? She staggered over to the controls shakily, allowing for the press to raise and reveal Kokichi's squished and bleeding petite body. The body fell right into the sleuth's hands. 

"N..No..No..This can't be right..!" Shuichi looked panicked as he examined the body that had landed in his arms. It was the dead body of Kokichi Oma, still with that broken smile on his lips as he had passed away. The slueth was completely shaken, too grief striken to even speak. Or if he did try, his words only came out as choked sobs. The person..The only person he had fallen in love with during such a pressing time..Why did he find love in a situation like this? 

"...Shuichi..I'm so sorry..We should have..patrolled..that way the murder could have been prevented.." Maki tried to sound upset, but sounded more guilty more than upset. Perhaps that was due to her having an involvement in the dead boy's demise. 

"N..Nyeh..This is depressing..I just wanna go home..Tenko's dead and I don't like this game..I never did! Plus my MP is still really low.." The smaller mage was frowning,mild tears clouding her vision. She was starting to lose hope that she could actually survive this hell.. 

[Timeskip to the Fifth Class Trial Results] 

"I...I only did it because Kokichi and I made a plan..we both wanted the game to end.." Kaito painfully muttered, feeling his violet eyes cloud with tears, his fringe mildly in his eyes as he looked down at his place. "I..I didn't wanna kill him in reality..but..In the end..that's all I could do.." The luminary sounded so heartbroken. He hadn't wanted this at all. 

"Y..You bastard..I trusted you...and you killed the only guy I ever loved..how could you, Momota..?!" Shuichi was shaking as he stromed over to the luminary's stand. He pulled the taller male down by the collar, his tears rolling down his cheeks. 

"W..Why did you murder him, Momota?! Tell me why..! Make me understand..!" The smaller male's entire body was shaking, tears continually flowing down his cheeks. "W..W-Why him of all people..?! Why did you kill the person that I fell in love with..?!" 

"......." Kaito simply stared soulessly down at the floor before reluctantly looking over at Monokuma. "Alright..I'm ready. Keep everyone safe, Shuichi..Remember the impossible can be made possible if ya put your mind to it..!" He gave the other a shaky grin before facing away from them and following Monokuma out to where his execution would take place. "P-Please..don't let him kill you, Momota..! Please don't..!" Maki practically pleaded, her tears streaming down her cheeks as she tried to reach out to the long gone luminary. 

Shuichi had lost two important people to him that day. The guy he had fallen so deeply in love with..and his best friend. Likewise to D.I.C.E, whom had lost their great and momentous leader.

[A year or so later]

Misa and Diablo never really did get over their childhood friend and boss's demise. As instructed by Kokichi, Diablo reluctantly became the de facto supreme leader of D.I.C.E. He still couldn't get over Kokichi's death. He always felt like he was replacing Kokichi by taking over his dead childhood friend's former position. He'd gotten used to the liberties of his new position quite easily though. Which included Misa waking him up every morning. 

Something was off this morning though. All was silent in the room that had been assigned to Diablo and that was a little off..The pinkette would usually hear a small alarm clock chiming, with an annoyed groan from Diablo following. 

The petite female carefully walked in and gasped at what she saw. An empty bed, with a red stamped envelope on it. She shakily stumbled over to the bed and took the letter into her hands. She tore it open and read what was inside.

Her heart practically broke and she fell to his knees upon reading what the letter said. Her dear surveyor friend had been kidnapped and taken in to be forced to compete in the monumental Danganronpa gameshow that year. It was the 54th edition. She clung onto the checkered scarf around her neck, her tears falling down her freckled cheeks. She couldn't believe this.. 

First they took Kokichi and now Diablo..The final founding member of D.I.C.E now alone to her own devices without her two childhood friends to guide her path or stand by her side..

[Timeskip to The First Trial Results- Danganronpa 54] 

"B..But isn't that against his protocol? He's a prosecutor! This makes no sense!" Aoi cried out, standing near Diablo's stand, a stunned expression painting her features. This is the third time she's had to take part in a Killing Game like this..Her whole body was shaking and she began to shake, looking up at the taller surveyor stood besides her for guidance. 

"I..I don't get it..What has Lucifer done to ya..? Why did ya do it, Rimuru..?!" Diablo was so puzzled, his head spinning with countless possibilities clouding his thoughts. "I..I thought..that ya wouldn't kill anyone..Prosecutors uphold Justice don't they..?" 

Rimuru just looked up at the group, no emotion showing in his discolored eyes. His bangs were mildly in his eyes as he pushed his glasses up his nose. "I..I killed her as I had the..impression that she was the mastermind here..Plus she attacked a few of ya all and I can't let that go unpunished.."

Kabame, whom had stayed silent for most of the trial, finally spoke up. "C-Could we really trust Rimuru from the start though? I mean, he did keep that skull key from us..!" The observer critiqued, his stammer seeming to remain as pure usual. 

"Geez..way to point out the obvious." Rin mumbled under their breath, seemingly annoyed with how this was going. "It's obvious that we shouldn't have trusted him. Trusting in people only gives you let downs."

"Alright, alright! Enough chit chat, ya fucking brats! It's punishment time for Mr Prosecutor!" Monokuma's voice cackled, leaving a shocked and grief stricken Diablo behind as Rimuru was dragged off for his execution. 

Once the execution was up, the mood and tension remained in the courtroom among the 14 surviving students. Some were displaying more agitation and grief stricken than others. Angie on the other hand, seemed to be trying to console a sobbing and shaking Diablo. Chiaki tried the same, using her affectionate "cinnamon roll" nickname on him. 

"Do not fear, Diablo! Atua sees your knightly struggle and will soon reward you for your hard work and patronage!" She chirped, noticing the heartbroken surveyor shakily lift his head to stare up at her. "T-The..guy whom enraptured me..is dead..." 

Looks like he was facing a similar problem that Shuichi had faced roughly a year ago. 

[A few months later, after the end of Danganronpa 54] 

Misa was agitated. All the relatives or anything of any member of the recent killing game were told to meet their potentially alive relatives. What if she had lost Diablo too? The thought of that just made her heart hurt and made her cry. 

"M-Misa..!!" A familiar voice cried out, wrapping their arms around the small pinkette, causing her to nearly stumble over. "D-Diablo..?! Y-You're alive..! Thank god..I got worried that you weren't ever coming back..!" The confectionarist fretted, holding the much taller male in her grip. 

"Excuse me...I am not interrupting anything am I..?" A young man, dressed elegantly in some sort of simple dress shirt and jeans inquired, staring over at the two reunited criminals. "Mr..Diablo if that is indeed your real name..You were the protagonist in the killing game correct..?" 

"That is correct, sir. I was chosen as the protagonist oddly enough. My boss was murdered in similar situation last year.." 

"I know. I'm Shuichi Saihara. You and Miss Hayashi are going to have to come with me."


End file.
